


Mylima

by ThighHighAnon



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Coma, Drabble, Dreams, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Has Feelings, Hannibal loves Mischa Lecter, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Mylima, One Shot, Other, Pain, Post Fall, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sad, Sad Hannibal Lecter, Young Hannibal Lecter, mischa lecter - Freeform, post s3ep13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighHighAnon/pseuds/ThighHighAnon
Summary: — He takes a moment to brush his thumb over her pale yet rosy cheek. He can’t stop the way his voice wavers and cracks as he speaks.“I miss you terribly, mylima.”Her sweet response is to gaze at Hannibal as though he had said something entirely stupid.“But I’m right here.” Is her innocent reply.Hannibal’s answering smile is full of pain.“Yes you are.” —Hannibal is reunited with his beloved Mischa.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Mischa Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Mylima

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Twitter but thought I’d share it here too <3

He knows with certainty that his eyes are deceiving him. Knows that his mind is playing the cruelest of tricks. And yet he allows it to happen. He falls to his knees as she runs over to him and her small arms embrace him.

He holds her, after years of longing to do just that, and prays for the moment to last forever. He buries his face in her light hair, breathes in and smells apples & old books. It’s suddenly so familiar that it causes an awful pain in his throat and a sob leaves him involuntarily.

He chokes it back and closes his eyes, holding her even tighter. When he finally let’s go of her, hazel eyes meet his own. She seems to find the entire thing delightful and smiles excitedly. One of her front teeth is missing and it makes Hannibal’s heart ache.

He lets out a breathy laugh and cups her face in his large hands. She’s here. He can see her. Feel her. Hear her. She’s here. And it’s all that could possibly matter. 

He takes a moment to brush his thumb over her pale yet rosy cheek. He can’t stop the way his voice wavers and cracks as he speaks.

“I miss you terribly, mylima.” 

Her sweet response is to gaze at Hannibal as though he had said something entirely stupid. 

“But I’m right here.” Is her innocent reply. 

Hannibal’s answering smile is full of pain.

“Yes you are.”

She jumps up merrily and takes his hand, pulling him along to walk together. Her tiny hand is so warm in his own, and for a moment he allows himself to believe that it’s all real.

They wander together, exploring all of the places in Hannibal’s mind palace that he had always wished to share with her. They laugh and smile and Mischa begs Hannibal to play the same games that they used to. She never has to ask more than once.

Hannibal sings all of her favourite Lithuanian lullabies and they fall asleep together under the familiar large oak tree they had played under many times before, while the sun beats down on them.

It might be the happiest Hannibal has ever been.

When hannibal finally wakes he knows something is different. It’s cold. He’s in a small room. 

He can’t smell apples and old books anymore. 

He smells clinical cleaning products and some kind of soup. His head aches and there’s a pain throbbing through his legs.

He’s awake. He thinks he can hear Chiyoh’s voice, somewhere in another room. Will’s too. He’s alive. They survived. He’s filled with dread. He knows what it means.

He raises his head to scan the room, ignoring the agonising throb of protest his head gives.

His eyes search for her but confirm something he already knows. She isn’t there anymore.

He sinks back down.

In that moment he wants desperately to go back to sleep and find her again. He concludes that he would beg for death right now if it meant that he could go back to her.

His eyes water as the familiar realisation that he won’t ever see her again sets in. It was wonderful while it lasted.


End file.
